Palabras y palabras
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: -¿Por qué? ¿De quien? Bill.- Jadeo el mayor. Su voz sonó patética. Bill pensó que era hasta cierto punto tierno. Tierno si, y jodidamente sexy. Su mano se deslizo hasta su mejilla. Tom no se aparto. Bill era cariñoso, y esa noche lucia necesitado.


**Palabras y Palabras.**

**Por Lyra_acuario**

Notas de autora:

_Bueno. La verdad, yo me habia retirado de este fandon. Pero una chica, la cual me ha estado rondando la cabeza, no puedo olvidarla. Sí, de verdad espero que estes leyendo esto. Me dejaste un comentario en convivencia infligida. Y tenías mucha razón. Este fic que lees fue la idea final de 100hojas de amarte en silencio. Claro, el anterior tenia mas capitulos. Pero esta, era la idea original, con menos drama._

_Lamento aquellos quienes me leen y dejaron de saber de mí. Por aquí. Yo vuelvo cada cuaresma.Y tome la desicion de que no publico fics, a menos de que esten ligeramente terminados._

_Nena. Este fic es para ti. Y disculpame._

_Gracias a quienes leen y comentan. Agrego: no soy responsable por las mentes transtornadas. Yo amo los lemon y amo el drama. A quien no, Paulo Cohelo escribe cosas encantadoras xD_

-Yo. Gmh. Tom. Creo. Creo que estoy enamorado.

La copa en la mano de Tom resbalo haciendo un estridente ruido al caer. Un minuto prolongado de silencio los rodeo ambos. Bill llevo una mano a sus mechones de cabello. Enrollándolo en sus dedos y fijando su vista en un punto inexistente en la pared.

Cuando Tom por fin pudo reaccionar a la noticia, Bill ya casi estaba a punto de caerse dormido. La burbuja pareció reventar y Tom tomo una lata de cerveza de la repisa. Acababan de cancelar su salida a la fiesta preshow de los Mtv germany. Todo por culpa de Bill, que se sintió repentinamente mal. Tom frunció el seño y pensó que su gemelo le estaba haciendo una jodida broma.

Porque Bill no podía estar enamorado. Eso era jodidamente imposible. Bill no conocía a nadie. Ni a tías buenas de tetas enormes, ni chicos atrevidos que le buscasen por la noche. Tom bebió de largo y miro a su hermano.

-Yap. Fue buena. Un minuto mas y me la como.

Bill torció el gesto y bebió de su copa. Miro los fragmentos esparcidos en el suelo. El hotel se la cobraría. Mucho más cara de lo que realmente era. Negó con su cabeza y centro sus ojos en Tom.

-Gillipollaz.

Tom arrugo la frente y empezó a temer que fuese totalmente cierto. Después de todo, los borrachos no mienten pero Bill no estaba borracho. Su corazón se encogió y se sintió miserablemente abatido.

-¿Por qué?

Bill levanto una ceja. Nunca había buscado motivos al porque estaba enamorado. Solo lo estaba, jodida y miserablemente enamorado. De la persona equivocada. Sus ojos bajaron por el cuerpo de Tom. Descaradamente lo miro con anhelo. Tom no pareció darse cuenta, estaba demasiado perturbado para fijarse en ello.

Bill se mordió el labio y sus uñas aruñaron la parte interna de sus manos.

-Joder. Creo que he bebido de más.- dijo para él. Extendiendo su espalda en el colchón y sintiendo unas gotas de su vino derramarse. Tom bebía demasiado rápido, quizás y ya estaba tomado. Suspiro. El pensamiento de que hubiese olvidado su confesión lo reconfortaba, y al mismo tiempo, lo hacia sentir miserable. Quería que Tom supiese todo de él, pero también temía porque supiese su mayor secreto.

-¿de quien estas enamorado?

La voz de Tom era mucho más alta. Bill pensó que probablemente el ni siquiera se oía. Gritaba. Pasaron unos minutos. El menor sintió a Tom acercarse y luego la cabeza del mayor bloquear su vista. Sus miradas se encontraron y lo que decían era demasiado para comprender.

-¿Por qué? ¿De quien? Bill.- Jadeo el mayor. Su voz sonó patética. Bill pensó que era hasta cierto punto tierno. Tierno si, y jodidamente sexy. Su mano se deslizo hasta su mejilla. Tom no se aparto. Bill era cariñoso, y esa noche lucia necesitado. Algo chispeo dentro de su cabeza ¿necesitado? ¿Qué necesitaba Bill? Si era amor, el podría dárselo. Pateo dentro de su cabeza. No podía darle esa clase de amor a Bill. De hacerlo seria un amor retorcido.

-Necesito que alguien me bese.

-Oh.- Tom pensó en inclinarse y besarlo. Pero no podía. Bill era su hermano. Su jodido y hermoso hermano. Unos calambres dieron en su abdomen. Y a pesar del tirón que había dado su polla culpo al alcohol de que no lo dejaba pensar bien. Tenía calor y no era por su cercanía. Y no iba a admitir que el pensamiento de besar a Bill lo estremecía. Sintió la mano de Bill deslizarse por su clavícula. Su mirada estaba nublada y sus labios brillantes. La necesidad apremiaba.

-Necesito que te vayas.- dijo Bill. –Estoy borracho. No pienso claro y puedo hacer una estupidez.

Tom pensó lo mismo de él. Pero no quería moverse y no quería. Bill sabia que no estaba borracho, no era el licor ni las jodidas hormonas. Bueno, las hormonas quizás si. Pero lo que sentía iba más allá de los límites de la mente. Amaba a su hermano. Tanto como su reflejo. Amaba verlo, sus expresiones, sus ojos y su piel morena. Tom era para provocar un infarto. Y Bill ya estaba cansado de masturbarse en nombre de él. Ya no lo satisfacía, por el contrario le dejaba un jodido sentimiento de dolor y soledad en su pecho.

-Necesito tirarme a alguien.- pensó en voz alta. Y Tom sintio sus brazos temblar. Segundos y caía sobre su gemelo. Su cuerpo entrando en absoluto contacto. Bill sabia que desde ese día no podría dormir tranquilo. Las caderas de Tom sobre las suyas. Eso era difícil y jodido de olvidar. Levanto la mano y tamborileo sus dedos sobre los hombros del mayor. Tom se estremeció y Bill pensó que era un jodido aprovechador.

Kaulitz menor torció su rostro. Mirando hacia el lado derecho de la habitación. Allí había una mesita de noche y dentro de esos cajones había algo secreto e importante. Allí estaba el jodido diario que empezó a escribir desde que tuvo trece años. Cuando lloro contra las sabanas que picaban contra su piel. Había conocido lo que era un orgasmo. Uno realmente bueno. Pero lo que lo había hecho llorar y maldecir su suerte. Era que el motivo por el que su orgasmo se había producido era porque había pensando en Tom tocándolo. Pensó en Tom haciéndole una paja y eso lo había hecho correrse velozmente. Eso había sido tan doloroso de aceptar, como de olvidar durante los años posteriores. Tom acompañaba todos sus pensamientos, todas sus caricias.

-Tom. Tomi.- Gimoteo Bill. Sintiéndose jodidamente mal. –Por favor, vete. Vete. Vete.

Pero Tomas no quería irse. De repente el contacto de su cuerpo con Bill le gustaba. Le provoca un escalofrió que nunca antes había sentido. Un sentimiento tan devastador que lo hacia suspirar entrecortado. Sus ojos castaños se desviaron a la piel expuesta de Bill. Su rostro girado hacia la derecha le dejaba a la vista un tramo perfecto. Tom se inclino, dejando su aliento chocar contra su piel. Bill se estremeció violentamente, y Tom cavilo que era peligroso ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tom deslizo su lengua por sus labios, probando la piel de Bill. Estaba salada, y su hermano parecía a punto de llorar. Bill pareció despertar. Confuso por la actitud de su hermano. Subió su pierna y golpeo ligeramente sobre sus bolas. Tom jadeo. Bill lo empujo sobre los hombros y se echo hacia a un lado. Bill se cayó de la cama técnicamente. Y la actitud de ambos fue tan patética que provocaba reírse.

Bill desde el suelo, de gatas y con una mano en su cuello. Respiraba nervioso, más rojo que una manzana. Tom se abrazaba a si mismo e intentaba procesar que Bill le había dado una patada en las bolas. Pasaron otros minutos, Bill se levanto, metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de Tom y tomo su tarjeta metalica. Habitacion 712.

-Me quedare hoy en tu habitación. No me sigas. No quiero… solo no me acoses. Tom. Tomi.

-No me llames Tomi.

Bill se mordió el labio. Y lamento que su hermano estuviese molesto ¿Por qué lo había detenido? Hacia tiempo que deseaba un toque como ese. Deseaba que Tom lo tocara, que sus manos subiesen por sus caderas, abdomen, hombros. Bill gimió de solo pensarlo. Dio una ojeada a su hermano.

-Estoy borracho. Lo estoy.- Dijo Bill, abrió el cajón, saco su libreta y salio corriendo de la habitación. Tom no lo siguió. El dolor en sus bolas aun era latente. Pero lo que mas le dolía era que Bill le hubiese hecho aquello. El no tenía intenciones de obligarlo a nada. Aunque aun no tenía muy claro que era lo que quería. Pensó en los labios de Bill. En su aliento chocar contra él. Y se maldijo por ser un enfermo y querer hacerlo con su hermano.

Bill deslizo la tarjeta sobre la ranura, entrando a trompicones en la habitación. Era igual de amplia que la suya. Con una cama grande de sabanas de seda. A ambos lados había una mesita con una lámpara. Apartando la que estaba al lado del sillón de al fondo. La heladera estaba hacia el lado izquierdo, con un minibar que tenia de todo. Bill pensó en tomar de todo, beber y tomar un pote pastillas. Sonrió melancólico. Estaba enfermo, estaba jodido. Pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para quitarse la vida.

Bill se dejo caer de espaldas contra la puerta. Teniendo una vista perfecta de todo. Gimió por su desgracia. Por haberse enamorado de su hermano. Por lo injusto que era el mundo, y por tener que callar su secreto para él solo. No había nadie a quien el pudiera confiarle. Tom era su mayor confidente, pero Tom era el culpable de sus pensamientos. No podía.

Abrió su libreta, un bolígrafo descansaba en la mitad. Leyó lo último que había escrito y se maldijo por ser tan débil. Quizás, en la otra habitación Tom ya hubiese llamado a alguna tía. Una tía sexy de tetas grandes. Bill oculto su rostro entre las manos, encogiendo las rodillas y chocándolas contra su pecho. Tom era un grandísimo cabrón de mierda. Y él un gran idiota que soñaba con tenerlo dentro. Pensó en ello.

En Tom introduciéndose a fondo en él. El mero pensamiento le hizo arquearse, su polla dio un jodido tirón doloroso. Y tuvo que dejar el cuaderno de largo para poder deslizar sus dedos bajo sus pantalones. Estaban apretados y el estaba duro. Tom lo había dejado mal, con deseos de más. Apenas sus dedos tocaron su miembro, rechino los dientes con fuerza, soltando un silbido audible. Bill estaba sensible. Su piel se estremecía con el solo roce. Sus uñas arañaron sus testículos. Bill se sentía tenso. Necesitaba correrse, necesitaba la liberación momentánea. Pensó en Tom, en su boca envolviéndolo entero. Los dedos de sus pies se crisparon y solo necesito unas tres meneadas más y se corrió.

Bill jadeo con fuerza. Sintiendo el orgasmo extenderse por su cuerpo. Le tomo unos minutos recuperarse, y mientras lo hacia comenzó a llorar. Pensó en su maquillaje estropeado y luego recordó que no iba a salir. Bill maldijo su suerte. Maldijo a Tom por ser tan… como es.

_"Mi nombre es Bill Kaulitz. Alemán. Comencé a escribir un diario porque mi pasión eran las letras. No soy un doctor ni abogado. Nada de esa mierda va conmigo. Escribo, porque las letras son mis herramientas para llegar a la gente. Es la herramienta que tengo para llegar a Tomas. Tom es mi hermano. Mi jodido y hermoso hermano. Comencé a fijarme en el desde que tengo conciencia de lo que es un orgasmo. Tom esta para un infarto. Aunque es mi gemelo y por lo tanto, somos idénticos._

_Joder. Lo amo tanto que me duele. Y he cerrado cien hojas de amor en silencio. He escrito palabras y palabras y palabras sin decir. Para él no tiene caso. Para mi son todo. Ojala yo pudiese decirle lo mucho que siento. Lo mucho que deseo que me toque, que me haga el amor hasta que ya no pueda respirar._

_Pero eso no existe. No existe el amor en este mundo. Y mientras el se tira a cuanta chica ve en sus narices. Yo sueño con mis manos puedan alcanzarle. Sueño con que sus dedos toquen lo más profundo de mí. Que atrapen mi alma y la exprima hasta que ya no quede dolor. El dolor que me sofoca y me hacer arder en silencio."_

-Joder, Tomi. Tom. Tomas.- Gimoteo el menor. Dejando caer su bolígrafo y apretando sus piernas contra su pecho. Sintiendo su cuerpo sucio. Y no por la corrida. Sino porque Bill se sentía empapado por sus sentimientos por Tom. Lloro en silencio. Durante horas hasta que por fin, el cansancio lo sumió.

Georg toco con fuerza la puerta. Una, dos, tres y tres, dos, una. Bill abrió sus ojos. Sintiendo su cuello tronar cuando se movió. Soltó un pequeño jadeo. Viéndose a si mismo acostado en el suelo. Bill por lo menos agradeció no haber amanecido en su vomito. El bajista toco con más fuerza y Bill reprimió sus deseos de mandarlo a la mierda.

-Hey.- Saludo sorprendido el mayor. Bill torció los ojos y cedió paso. Georg entro y busco en la cama a Tom. –No lo pillo.

-Cambiamos de habitación.- soltó Kaulitz con voz patosa. Georg hizo una "o" con su boca. Y luego junto sus cejas en expresión de concentración. –No preguntes.

-Jmp. Esta bien.

El bajista brinco sobre la cama, haciendo que la misma rechinase. Bill se agacho y tomo su diario. Guardándolo en uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche. Georg lo vio confundido, notaba que la cama estaba hecha.

-¿Dónde dormiste?

Bill se mordió el labio y meneo la cabeza. Necesita lavarse la cara. Cuando entro en el baño abrió el grifo a golpe, metió sus manos y mojo con excesiva agua su rostro. La frialdad le dio un poco de serenidad. Pero los recuerdos le dieron de golpe y entre los destellos de su media borrachera, recordaba el aliento de Tom dándole. Sus orejas se calentaron. Y vio el cepillo de su hermano, pensó en usarlo. Pero le daba escalofríos.

-Y ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Hmmm?- pregunto. Y Georg se recargo contra el marco de la puerta del baño, doblo sus dedos e hizo una pistola con su mano. Apunto su cabeza. –Ya no me duele.- dijo Bill. Su amigo bajo la mano y ladeo la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Universal tiene una sección de fotos para nosotros.

-¿hoy?

Bill estaba muerto. Y no imaginaba a Tom.

-Mañana.

Aun existía alguna clase de compasión por él. Sonrió y tomo una toalla. Secándose la cara.

-Luces mal.- dijo el bajista viéndole. Bill arrugo la frente: eso era: Luces mierda.

-Gracias.- fue lo que pudo añadir. Entro al cuarto y repaso todo. No había nada allí de él. Suspiro. –Voy a mi habitación.

-Ve. Pero trata de que no te vea la gente.- dijo en tono burlón. Bill lo fulmino con la mirada y avanzo hasta la puerta. –No queremos que la gente se asuste.

Bill le mostró su dedo medio y azoto la puerta. Georg rió bajamente.

Cuando Bill bajo su tarjeta por su cuarto, entro como ladrón a hurtadillas. Sus ojos viajaron hasta su cama. Una pierna de Tom colgaba, y viendo su rostro, un hilo de baba bajaba. Frunció el seño y llego hasta él. El aire acondicionado estaba encendido, dando una temperatura perfecta para dormir. Bill pensó en acostarse contra su hermano. Pero recapacitó que no estaba bien. No estaba bien torturar su cuerpo. Aunque era lo mínimo que se merecía por semejantes sentimientos. Bill suspiro y se rasco la cabeza. Tomando la decisión de que lo mejor era un baño.

No obstante arropo a Tom, sintiendo sus manos temblar al acercarse y su pulso acelerado. Bill era tan bipolar como los locos adams. Amaba tocar a Tom, que él le acariciase su mejilla. Pero odiaba el sentimiento de amargura que le quedaba después. Queriendo borrar todo. Bill no podía evitar pelear con Tom. Sentía que era su culpa que no pudiese dormir.

Tom ni se mosqueo. Bill se alejo con amargura.

_"He sobrevivido cinco años con estos sentimientos. Cinco años de absoluto dolor. Cuando veía a Tom, y me veía en él. Sabía que estaba bien. Estaba bien ser solo su amigo. Estaba bien mantener esa línea delgada de amistad. Pero Tom era demasiado para mí. Era mucho más que mi hermano. Y con la llegada de la música, mi vida independizada. Estar con el se hizo mas difícil. Sostener sus conversaciones sin perderme en él era doloroso ¡Cuánto deseaba tocarlo! ¡Cuánto deseo tocarlo! Mis manos pican cuando estoy cerca de él. Moviendo mi cadera, rozándolo inconcientemente. Cuantas cámaras habían capturado la verdad de mis expresiones. La verdad de mis sentimientos._

_Muchas veces me costo tanto que solté a llorar. Tom me abrazo en incontables ocasiones, sin saber los motivos me lagrimas. Sin saber que si lloraba era porque no lo podía tener a él._

_Yo no era gay. Aunque tampoco quería a las chicas. El único hombre que me gustaba era Tom"_

Bill echo su cabeza hacia atrás. Sintiendo su cuerpo flotar en la bañera. Tomo el martillazo de su corazón como el puntero del reloj. Y pensó que el tiempo iba rápido, excesivamente rápido. Abrió los parpados y levanto sus manos. Bill noto que sus manos estaban arrugadas por el agua. Y echo hacia atrás el tonto pensamiento de que se estaba poniendo viejo. Bill tenía diecisiete años. Iba para la recta de los dieciocho. La edad de la madurez. La edad de la revolución de las hormonas.

Kaulitz pensó que no había cambiado en mucho tiempo. Quizás se había hecho un poco más alto, su cabello estaba mas largo. El maquillaje seguía usándolo por igual. Era mucho más millonario. Bill suspiro y hundió sus manos de nuevo; viendo sus rodillas como dos islas en la bañera. Sus dedos viajaron por su vientre, llegando hasta la punta de su pene. Bill le dio un ligero apretón y cavilo en lo retorcido que era masturbarse con Tom durmiendo en la habitación.

Con su mano izquierda acuno sus testículos, rozándolos con la punta de sus dedos. Sus uñas necesitaban una nueva capa. La pintura estaba cayendo. Apretó con fuerza su miembro. Pensando en que estaba haciendo una excelente labor con sus dos manos. Su respiración se acelero y su polla se hincho en menos de un minuto. A Bill le dolía. Le dolía tener que hacer eso cada vez que pensaba en Tom. Mordió su labio inferior, a pesar de que se moría de ganas por gritar.

-Si… Mierda. Joder.- Mascullo molesto consigo mismo. Movió su mano de arriba abajo, sintiendo la fricción y el agua ayudar. Bill abrió un poco las piernas, cerrando los ojos y haciendo mas viva su fantasía. El rostro rojo de Tom. Tomas era de por si devastador, pero cuando tenia un orgasmo, Bill pensaba que era para morir de un paro cardiaco.

¿Cómo sabia Bill como era Tom al tener un orgasmo?

Bueno. Cuando tenía dieciséis, una vez Tom entro a trompicones en el cuarto que compartían. Bill fingía dormir bajo las sabanas y Tomas con el descaro que le caracterizaba, entro con una tía y la arrojo en la cama. Bill no supo que le dolió mas, si escuchar a Tom gemir por otra persona. O que él mismo hubiese disfrutado ese momento de intimidad ajena.

No podía creer que Tom hubiese hecho aquello. Sabía que la línea de respeto entre ellos era muy pequeña, ellos hablaban de sexo. O más bien, Tom le hablaba de sexo a Bill. Veían pornografía juntos y Tom le había confesado que lo ponía a mil. Bill pensó en usar alguna vez ese punto débil. Después pensó que eso era muy lejano y diferente a la realidad, y Bill mando a algún rincón de su mente aquel delicioso plan.

-Ahhh…- Bill ahogo un gemido, sintiendo su cuerpo encalambrarse y arquearse. Se imagino la boca de Tom envolviéndole. Succionándole hasta dejarlo sin una gota. Bill temblaba violentamente, y su labio ya estaba rojo por la presión de sus dientes. Bill quería llorar por lo fuerte de su clímax. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos: Tom.

Sus testículos apretaron y en dos sacudidas, Bill movió sus labios en una sola palabra: Tom. Su mano quedo manchada. Bill apenas y podía respirar. No abrió los ojos sino hasta que le escucho.

-¿terminaste?

Bill se sintió avergonzado. Solo en dos ocasiones Tom le había descubierto masturbándose. No era algo que estaba acostumbrado. No abrió los ojos y se hizo el aludido.

-Hmmm.

-¿Qué hora es?

Bill se alegro de que Tom esquivase el tema. –Tarde. Casi el almuerzo.

-Creo que ya es el almuerzo.- murmuro Tom. Frotándose la panza. Su ropa estaba desarreglada. Y antes de entrar al baño se había quitado la camisa. Tom miro a Bill. Su expresión relajada, laxo por la por una buena paja. El guitarrista se mordió el labio y pensó en que le estaba pasando. Últimamente sentía cosas. Cosas extrañas y que acumulaban en la punta de su polla

-¿lo disfrutaste?

Bill abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta. Vio a Tom sin camisa y sus ojos bajaron hasta sus cuadros perfectos. Bill quería tocar, quería escucharlo jadear y gemir como él lo había hecho segundos antes.

-Estuvo bien.- Pocas veces Bill le hablaba de cómo disfrutaba a Tom. Él tan solo se sentaba a su lado y le escuchaba al mayor hablar: y sus tetas eran tan suaves. Joder, nunca había visto unas así. Gemía como loca. Era buena haciendo orales.

Bill torció los ojos y miro su cuerpo bajo el agua, se veía un poco difuso. Sintió a Tom acercarse y sentarse sobre la orilla de la bañera. A Bill le mato esa cercanía. Lo más probable era que se peleara toda la próxima semana con él. Bill no podía aguantar la tensión.

-Anoche.

Tom sentía su garganta seca. De repente se sentía nervioso. Bill contuvo el aliento.

-¿de quien estas enamorado?

La pregunta floto como el vapor a su alrededor. Y Bill pensó en lo irónica que era la vida. Tom por su parte no podía con la incertidumbre, el pensar que Bill deseaba a alguien. El mayor se sintió ligeramente traicionado. Pasaron los minutos.

-¿te tocaste pensando en ella?

Bill rió. –No es ella.

-Oh.

Tom admitió que siempre lo supo. A su hermano no le gustaban las chicas. Y aunque frunció el seño e hizo una pataleta por dentro. Tomo aire y vio a su hermano. Si se fijaba bien, podía ver su polla.

-Una vez en un club, me quede mirando el culo de una tía. Era respingón y provocaba apretujarlo.- El menor arrugo la frente. –Cuando volteo me di cuenta de que era un tío.

Bill no supo si reír.

-¿Quién es?

El vocalista pensó en liberarse por fin. Gritarles a los cuatro dioses del Japón que lo amaba solo a él. Sonrió para sí y se doblego en lo profundo de su ser. Tom toco su hombro, pensando en transmitirle seguridad. Pero Bill se tenso y levanto sus ojos. El guitarrista trago en seco, los cabellos negros de Bill se pegaban en el contorno de sus ojos. Tom pensó que era apetitoso. Y se pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si lo besaba?

Tom pensaba que lo que sentía era curiosidad. Una pequeña fantasía doblegada en los mas profundo de su ser ¿roces con su hermano? Aun no pensaba en la complejidad de su pensamiento.

-Tom. Tu. ¿Recuerdas anoche?

El mayor pensó en el sabor del menor. De su piel morena, y su cuerpo se estremeció con el pensamiento.

-Yo. Tengo. Reflejos.

Bill sonrió.

-Yo también tengo destellos.

Ambos mentían. Bill se hubiese puesto en cuatro y gemido para él, si Tom se lo hubiese pedido. Bill ladeo la cabeza y miro la bombilla.

-Apaga la luz, Tom. Me enferma.

El guitarrista frunció el seño. -¿Por qué?

-Quiero salir. Quiero vestirme. Gjh.

Tom pensó en que había visto incontables veces desnudo a su hermano. Justo en ese minuto quería verlo. Pero Bill estaba de mal humor y el no quería una guerra de titanes. Apretando su hombro, Tomas se aparto y bajo el interruptor. Bill espero a que Tom saliera. Pero no ocurrió. Bill jalo el tapón y la tina se vació.

-Necesito que te vayas, Tom.

El mayor lo ignoro. –Necesito saber por quien jadeabas.

Bill noto el matiz de desesperación. Quería creer que había oportunidad allí; que había un futuro lejano para ambos. El moreno abrió la regadera y sintió el agua fría empaparle. Paso sus manos por su cabello y lo echo para atrás. Tom le deseo con dolor.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Había tantas excusas y Tom no encontró ninguna. Bill cerró la llave, escurriendo su cabello.

-Porque quiero romperle la cara al desgraciado que te ignora.

Bill arrugo la nariz. A duras penas pudo encontrar la toalla, enrollándola en su cintura.

-¿Cómo sabes que me ignora?

-¿Por qué masturbarte en nombre de él si puedes ir con el?

Bill se sorprendió de la sencillez de las palabras de Tom.

-Eres muy corto de palabras, Tomi.

Su hermano cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. –No me importa. Igual siempre tendré un cero en literatura inglesa.

El menor se rió por lo tonto de su comentario. Y porque aun pudiesen bromear entre ellos. Camino hasta la puerta. Tom estaba atravesado como el día miércoles. Se miraron a los ojos. A cada segundo Bill se convencía de que había oportunidad. Pero no podía, era como jalar a Tom a un agujero negro. Un sitio lleno de dolor y desesperación.

Bill amaba tanto a Tom que debía decirle no.

-No puede ser Tomi.- dijo en voz baja. –Yo he renunciado a él. Hace mucho que lo hice.

Tom se sintió mal por el matiz de sus palabras. Y antes de que su hermano huyera, lo rodeo en un abrazo. Bill lucho con la necesidad de corresponderle, de fundirse con él.

El mayor recargo su mentón contra el hombro de Bill. Soplando y haciéndolo estremecer. Sus dedos bailaron por su espalda. Inconcientemente dibujo su columna. Bill sintió sus piernas flaquear, y no tuvo mas opción que rodear a su hermano con un abrazo. Tom le sostenía, Bill se pegaba a él, y agradeció que la luz estuviese apagada. No quería que Tom viese su expresión de amor y dolor.

Tom mordió su hombro y Bill decidió poner la brecha.

-Quiero que vayamos a un club.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a un club?- pregunto confundido.

-Porque quiero estar con alguien.

Tom abrió la boca. –Yo puedo estar contigo.

Bill rió ante lo cruel que era la vida. –Tú no puedes estar conmigo. No como yo quiero. Tú eres mi hermano.

El mayor quiso decir que eso no le importaba. Pero tentó y pregunto.

-¿Cómo quieres estar?

-A la persona que amo la odio con toda mi alma.

El guitarrista frunció el seño. -¿me odias?

Bill se rió y acaricio su mejilla. –Te amo, Tomi. Joder, te amo.

El mayor tomo sus palabras como dichas de momento. Bill siempre le decía: te quiero, eres lo más importante. Pero no pensó detalladamente en la profundidad de sus palabras. Pasaron los minutos.

-Yo también.

Ambos pensaron que estaban viviendo el momento cursi de su día. Bill rió y se separo, paso por el lado de Tom.

-Gillipollaz.

Tom odiaba no poder comprender a Bill.

La boca colectiva de la banda Tokio Hotel, cayo al piso mientras Bill bailaba en la pista con un tío de cabellos claros. Tom apretó los dientes y sus ojos se desplazaron a la figura menuda de su hermano. Bill reía feliz ajeno a su mundo. Y Tom se sintió tan mal que su estomago se revolvió.

-¿otra compañero?- Ofreció Georg. Y tom se pregunto cuanto sabia él. Suspiro y meneo la cabeza. Acabando su botella y empezando la otra. La música, las risas y las luces daban el ambiente al lugar.

"I want a Kiss you" sonaba al fondo del lugar. Tom pensó que Lady Gaga seria famosa a mil. La tía sabía cantar a la onda. Y el ritmo de sus canciones era demasiado pegadizo para ignorarlo. Volvió a buscar a Bill. Ya no estaba. Tembló de pies a cabeza. Y el pensar a Bill gimiendo por otro lo hizo odiar hasta regar la cerveza en la camisa de una tía que se le acercaba. Ella lo miro con una ceja levantada, y Tom pensó en que si se metía a fondo en ella. Olvidaría a Todo.

Bill a la entrada del club, con el estribillo de Lovegame en sus oídos, dio una última ojeada a Tom. Lo vio como se comía (literal) a la tía que se le acercaba. Apretó los dientes y se dejo llevar por Justin. Tom era un idiota y apago el celular porque no quería saber nada de él.

Justin era lindo. No tanto como Tom, pero si tenia un cuerpo de madre. Unos cuadros tan marcados, que Bill se encargo de probar uno por uno. Las manos del chico fueron habilidosas por su cuerpo. Subiendo por sus caderas y pegándose a él. Bill enrollo sus piernas alrededor de él. Mientras su espalda se recargaba contra la pared. Justin le beso con fuerza y Bill mordió y succiono hasta quedarse sin saliva y ronco de voz.

Nadie había poseído a Bill. El menor lo guardaba como un regalo para Tom. Pero recordó que eso nunca iba a pasar. Así que abriendo sus piernas, dejo que el chico lo embistiera. Bill descubrió que había un punto devastador en su próstata. Uno jodidamente delicioso y que lo hacia delirar. No se guardo sus gemidos y le valió gorro que los de al lado escucharan.

Fue la primera vez que Bill pudo dormir sin pensar ni masturbarse por Tom.

Justin se fue apenas termino. A Bill le había gustado. Pero había sido claro en que no se repetiría. Tampoco era como si el fuera a volverse como Tom. Tirando y meneando la polla por aquel que dijese "sexo" sobre dos patas. Bill meneo la cabeza. Con su cuerpo desnudo sobre la colcha. Se había dado un baño. No le gustaba quedar oliendo a sexo y alcohol. Encendió el aire y prendió su móvil. Al instante vibro y Bill palideció cuando leyó.

_"He encontrado una libreta en mi cuarto. Es tuya ¿cierto, Billa?"_

Tom pocas veces le llamaba Billa a Bill. Era un apodo traicionero que usaba cuando quería que Bill hiciese algo por él. Cuando sabía algo. El moreno palideció y se maldijo. Bajo de la cama y busco entre su maleta. La libreta no estaba allí. El maldito diario se había quedado en el cuarto de Tom. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sollozando en silencio.

Tom le repudiaría. Tom no volvería a ser el mismo desde ese día. Bill pensó que por fin había encontrado el impulso para suicidarse. No tenia caso vivir si su hermano le iba a odiar.

Tomo su ropa interior, pensando en que era entupido preocuparse por eso cuando se había tomado la decisión de morir. Billa camino hasta la cama y pensó en la hojilla de afeitar.

¿Sangre? No. La sangre le daba miedo y era escandalosa de por si.

¿Pastillas? Negó con su cabeza, y si fallaba y quedaba paralítico o algo. En definitiva no. Bill era un jodido cobarde. Pero las pastillas eran lo mejor, solo tenia que asegurarse de consumir unos potes enteros de benzodiacepinas.

El celular sobre la cama vibro y mientras Bill tomaba el celular para ver, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. La rapidez con que rodaron las pastillas debajo de la cama, lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Tomas entro, completamente vestido y con una bolsa de cervezas sobre su mano. Por otro lado, bajo su brazo había un par películas. Bill frunció el seño. Se miraron durante largo rato. Tom arrugo la frente viéndolo en interiores. La puerta se cerró y Tom se dejo caer sobre la cama.

-Noche de películas.

Bill pensó que aunque no estaba borracho, estaba muerto. Tom no podía estar actuando de manera tan natural. El mayor se inclino sobre el televisor pantalla plasma, SONY. Y en el bluered ingreso el primer disco. El enorme televisor mostró Londres for night. Dándose cuenta de que era pornografía para ambos.

-Tías para mí, tíos para ti.

Bill frunció el seño y no muy convencido se acostó en la cama. Tom le ofreció una cerveza y las imagines empezaron a pasar. No llevaba ni media cerveza cuando Bill reparo en que Tom estaba molesto. No le hablaba. Suspirando, se cubrió con la sabana, encogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho.

-Te acostaste con él.

Bill bufo bajito. Sintiéndose estupido por recordar eso.

-Y bien ¿estas satisfecho?

El moreno pensó en hablar con sinceridad. –Tom ¿tienes mi agenda?

El mayor lo miro. Unos minutos de absoluto silencio. Bill pensó que Tom bebía mucho. Se había acabado ya seis, y el no iba ni por la segunda. Tomas humedeció sus labios y volvió su rostro al televisor.

-También he mojado mis sabanas por ti.

Bill no sabia porque esa confesión en vez de hacerlo feliz, hacia mas pesado y lento su mundo. Tom bajo su cerveza.

-Me gustas.

Bill miro la polla del tío en la tele. Apostaba a que la de su hermano era mejor. –No esta bien.

-¡mierda!- exclamo ofuscado el mayor. –No me vengas con eso. Por dios.

-No digas Dios.

Bill no era creyente en absoluto.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Que esta bien gustarnos.- dijo Bill. –Pero solo eso.

-Tú piensas mucho más en mí.

Bill se sonrojo hasta las orejas. –No debiste leer eso.

-Oh, que mal. Lo dejaste en mi habitación.

-Era privado Tom.

-También estaba mi nombre.

Bill suspiro y termino por cubrir su rostro con la sabana. Tom se movió, Bill lo sintió contra él. –Tom.

-Yo… yo quiero…

-Solo es una fantasía.- siseo. Tom maldijo molesto.

-Una fantasía desde los trece. Joder, Bill. Eso no se puede ignorar.

Bill apretó las manos y se giro para encararlo. Bill acabo enrollado en la sabana y Tom se rió al verlo como un sushi. Bill lo fulmino. –Ayúdame.

-Idiota.

-Gillipollaz.

Tom estaba encima de Bill y su boca se deslizo sobre su cuello. Bill lo sujeto por sus hombros. Dudoso en si empujarlo o atraerlo. Ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor.

-No esta bien.

-Bill. No me importa. Te deseo. Justo ahora eres todo.

Bill pensó en ceder. –Te odio.

-No me odias. Me amas, lo dijiste.

El menor se mordió los labios. Tomas coloco sus labios sobre su clavícula. Bill se arqueo ante ese toque. Tom le lamió en círculos y Bill se perdió en el limbo durante unos segundos. Cuando abrió sus ojos, la frente de Tom descansaba sobre él. Bill sintió que iba a estallar.

-te deseo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Bill. Y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas. –No puedes desearme. Soy tu hermano.

Tom se odio por hacer llorar a Bill. -¿tu quieres que yo me detenga?

Bill no respondió. –Billa. Yo puedo hacer todo lo que dice tu diario. Y no me importa si ese tipo ya te toco… eres mió, yo soy tuyo.

El moreno odio con más fuerza al mundo. Era tan difícil resistir. -¿Por qué hablas hasta ahora? ¡Llevó cien hojas escribiendo!

Bill escribía un párrafo por día. Dependiendo de la inspiración. Tom guardo silencio y se vio culpable.

-Porque no supe darle forma a mis sentimientos.

-Forma.- repitió Bill, negando con su cabeza. Sacudiéndola de lado a lado y negándose a Tom.

-Siempre pensé en ti. Por Dios. Yo también me he masturbado por ti.

-Serás cabrón.

-La tía de anoche. Mierda. No pude ni meterme en ella. Solo estabas tu, en que estarías con…

-Justin.

Tom arrugo la nariz ante el nombre. –No puedo cederte. Porque eres mió. Dios. Si nos pertenecemos desde que estábamos en el vientre.

¿Puede alguien comprender la tensión sexual que se forma de dos personas que compartieron el vientre?

-Tom. No puedo. No te voy a jalar a este agujero negro.

Ahora Bill veía otro motivo para sus pastillas. Malditos barbitúricos.

-Billa. No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-Bésame y te boto de mi cuarto.- siseo Bill. Viéndole. Tom sonrió.

-¿miedo?

-Si te beso no podré parar.

-Yo no quiero que pares.- Bill lo empujo de los hombros. Tom le aplasto inmovilizándolo. –No quiero parar. No quiero oírte. Solo quiero besarte.

-Que te jodan.

-Me ganas en experiencia en esta ocasión.

Minutos de silencio. Bill ya podía sentir el amanecer. Se decía que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma. Bill pensó en si ese dicho era realmente cierto. Y se vio patético pensándolo.

-Bill.- susurro. El menor apretó los ojos con fuerza.

-Tomi no me beses.

El moreno sentía su aliento contra sus labios. –Lo siento. No puedo.

Tom apretó sus labios suavemente contra Bill. Sintiéndole estremecerse. Ambos estaban quietos apenas conteniendo el aliento. El mayor relamió sus labios, pasando su lengua por los de Bill. El menor jadeo, dejando su boca entreabierta. Tom aprovecho y lo invadió. Serpenteando su lengua por todos los rincones. Bill sintió que Tom besaba tan delicioso como había soñado. Su corazón apretaba con fuerza, sus manos temblaban. Tom delineo la dentadura de Bill. Acariciando su lengua, incitándola. Bill gimió y acabo por rendirse. Sus manos se deslizaron por su nuca, atrayéndolo. Tom beso con más fuerza, succionando y apretando. Su lengua casi hasta su campanilla. Bill sintió toda su sangre viajar a la punta de su polla. Y sus dedos de los pies se crisparon mientras sentía calambres en el abdomen.

Tom bajo sus manos por el pecho desnudo de Bill. Sujetándolo por sus caderas. La rigidez en su polla era dolorosa. Pero Tom necesitaba complacer a Bill. Necesitaba demostrarle que solo lo quería a el. Tom mordió sus labios y se separo. Bill lloriqueaba de placer. Sentía la lengua de Tom marcar un jodido camino por su pecho. Mordisquear con dolor su testilla. Succionarla, lamerla, soplarla. Bill era un manojo de hormonas. Arqueado y gimiendo en voz alta.

Tom se detuvo en su ombligo y mordió ligeramente, mientras jalaba el elástico del bóxer. Bill llevo su mano hasta sus rastras, acariciándolas y queriendo poder enredar sus dedos. El mayor introdujo su lengua y Bill se arqueo. Tom hizo ese movimiento unas seis veces, hasta que decidió que era suficiente tortura.

Cuando Tom bajo los bóxer y los dejo en el suelo, Bill pensó que era el momento crucial, si su hermano verdaderamente se atrevería. Pero Tom lo hizo, beso la punta de su polla haciéndolo sonrojar. Con vergüenza Bill vio su propia excitación. Su polla roja, rebosante y goteando. Tom beso cadera y su aliento dio sobre su sensible piel. Bill sentía que podría correrse en cualquier momento.

Tom trago lento a Bill. Moviendo su lengua en círculos, sacándola y deslizándola en toda la extensión de la polla del menor. Bill pensaba que era suficiente, por fin creía en el paraíso. Pero cuando Tom lo trago completo, Bill gimió audiblemente. No quedándole más opción que llevar sus manos a su boca y callar.

-Joder. Joder. Joder.

El guitarrista succiono con fuerza, tragando a Bill con ímpetu. Tuvo que relajar su garganta y frenar el ritmo para poder hacer una perfecta mamada. Pero estaba feliz de su desempeño, pues Bill se retorcida y gemía sin control. Tom pensaba que era excelente dando mamadas. O por lo menos con Bill.

-Dios.- Bill no era creyente en lo absoluto. Pero esa palabra era perfecta para lo que estaba ocurriendo en su polla.

El menor pensó que era suficiente y el mayor tuvo que separarse para poder besarlo. Bill lo beso con ansiedad. Comiéndoselo con desespero. Sus cuerpos se restregaban entre ellos, mientras Bill tomaba la mano de Tom y ensalivaba sus dedos.

El mismo llevo los dedos de Tom a su entrada. Moviéndolos con los suyos, le enseño como tocarlo. A Bill le dolía ser invadido. Pero era un pequeño dolor comparado con lo que llevaba durante años. Tom sudaba mientras lo penetraba con sus dedos, se sentía jodidamente nervioso. Haciendo unas tijeras, moviendo lento y luego sintiendo a Bill pegarse a él.

A Tom le gustaba ese lugar. Bill era apretado, húmedo y caliente. Su polla ya estaba chorreante y se bajo con desespero los pantalones. Bill puso una almohada bajo sus nalgas y se posiciono sobre ella. Tom embistió, sin querer con mucha fuerza. Bill lloro, pero se empujo porque quería tragarse a Tom. Ambos jadearon. Tom se sentía mareado. Bill era lo mas estrecho que había conocido. Su polla palpitaba con fuerza.

Pensó que si lo golpeaban por la cabeza no sangraría, toda su sangre se había concentrado en la punta de su ingle.

Tom empujo de nuevo y toco un punto dentro de Bill. Este jadeo y cruzo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Bill lo abrazo y lo mordió con desespero. Tom empezó a salir de él y entrar seguidas veces. En unos segundos, la habitación olía a sexo y alcohol; y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era el de las caderas de Tom chocar con las nalgas de Bill.

Cuando el orgasmo los envolvió, ambos sintieron un estallido de emociones. Bill estaba rojo y Tom oculto su rostro en su cuello, cayendo sobre el moreno.

Kaulitz menor bajo sus manos por la espalda de Tom, sintiendo su cuerpo resbaloso y caliente. Tom era caliente, dolor y amor. Bill apretujo sus nalgas y mordió su hombro. Tom sonrió y lo beso.

-No hay nada mas ¿sabes?

El mayor toco su mejilla. –No habrá nadie.

-Solo te puedo traer dolor.

-Ya hay suficiente dolor en ese diario.- Tom beso a Bill. Y el moreno cerró sus ojos. El mayor salio de él, y Bill sintió el liquido correr por sus muslos. –Yo cuidare de ti.

Bill rió. -¿tu cuidaras de mí?

-Bueno. Será una tarea mutua.

Ambos rieron y Tom se pego aún más. Bill acaricio su cabello. Sabía que el precio de la fama les habría de cobrar la cuota algún día. Bill deslizo su mano hasta la polla de Tom y este abrió los ojos viéndole. La mano de Bill se untó por la corrida de Tom y sus ojos conectaron.

Bill lamió sus dedos y Tom sintió su corazón hinchar.

-No sabes cuanto llevo esperando por ti.

El menor rió. –No más que yo.

Aunque Tom había nacido diez minutos antes.

FIN


End file.
